


Hot Cocoa

by noirangetrois



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Hot Chocolate, Kisses, M/M, Pure sap, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirangetrois/pseuds/noirangetrois
Summary: Wufei makes Duo hot cocoa to cheer him up on a rainy day.





	Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Odamaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odamaki/gifts).



Duo usually loved rainy days. Rain didn’t exist in the colonies, so it was a phenomenon solely belonging to Earth. That mattered, because Duo loved living on Earth. It was a revelation every time he saw the sunrise or sunset, a rainbow or a lightning storm.

But today was different, somehow. He honestly didn’t know why. Well, he supposed he did. He’d planned a surprise outing, just for him and ‘Fei, something special. Hiking in the nearby National Forest, complete with a picnic basket and a scenic waterfall as the destination. 

The forecast _had_ been for clear skies, but instead, lowering clouds were dumping enough rain to cause minor flooding throughout the area, and they were marooned at their house because the streets in their part of town were impassable.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Duo looked up from his brooding to see his husband holding out a coffee mug for him, his usually serene features betraying a hint of concern.

“What’s this?” Duo asked, surprised. Wufei was usually still performing his morning meditations around now.

“Hot cocoa, with marshmallows and whipped cream.” Wufei’s lips quirked into a hint of a smile. “Which would be obvious if you’d just looked at it.”

Duo blushed, then blushed harder in embarrassment when he realized he was blushing. Wufei’s lips twitched, then widened into a full-on grin.

“I love when you do that, you know.”

Duo ducked his head. “Shut up.”

“I will not. Shall I tell you what else I love about you?”

Duo looked up at him from under his eyelashes, then reached out and took the hot cocoa. “Do tell,” he said, taking a sip. The warmth of the chocolate spread first through his mouth, then down his throat and radiated out through his whole body. He had no idea when 'Fei had learned to make one of these, but he’d done it just right.

Wufei sat down next to him, bringing a cup of tea to his lips that he hadn’t noticed before. Duo really was batting a thousand on the unobservant scale today.

“I love how thoughtful you are, Duo,” he said, looking at his husband as if he knew some secret he wasn’t willing to share but wanted Duo to guess.

“Thoughtful? You think I’m thoughtful, huh?” Duo smiled, then took another sip of his cocoa. He felt the whipped cream giving him a mustache, and was about to lick it off when Wufei held up a finger.

“Let me?” Without waiting for permission, Wufei leaned in and kissed him, sucking the sweetness off of his upper lip. Duo’s heart skipped a beat and he inhaled sharply, then leaned into the kiss, setting his cocoa down on the coffee table to prevent a spill.

Wufei began to nibble his way to Duo’s ear, and Duo’s breath caught in his throat. He mewled in protest when Wufei’s lips broke contact.

“I know about the day you had planned for us,” he whispered, breath tickling the little hairs on Duo’s neck. It took Duo a second to register the meaning, Wufei’s closeness having short circuited his thought processes. Once he did, he leaned back a little, looking at Wufei searchingly.

“You do? But it was supposed to be a surprise!”

“You left the tabs open for the map of the park, the weather forecast, and the restaurant you were ordering the picnic basket from. It wasn’t exactly hard to piece together,” Wufei said, looking pleased with himself.

Duo humphed, but couldn’t muster the indignance he felt was called for.

“Sorry it didn’t work out,” he said, melancholy beginning to creep back in.

“Nonsense. Nothing to be sorry about. I still get to spend the day with you, and with this flooding, we might be forced into isolation for a few days. That’s the last thing I’m going to complain about.”

“Oh yeah?” Duo asked, perking up. “Well in that case…” He leaned forward, drawing Wufei into another heated kiss, hot cocoa entirely forgotten.


End file.
